A carrot for bunny Marco
by MommaVanillaBear
Summary: It is Toms' first Easter with Marco, and of course after learning of the Easter Bunny he just had to make some 'special' for his boyfriend; if only Marco had thought ahead of time not to say such things in front of Tom...


If there was one thing Marco Diaz regretted most in life, it was educating his demon boyfriend of Earth holidays.

It wasn't that Marco wanted Tom to be uneducated of Earth Holidays and traditions, oh no, he wanted Tom to have that knowledge, to include the lonely demon in on the holiday festivities that his parent's offered; Marco simply wished that Tom would stop making them so… unique.

Toms first round of Earth holidays was amusing to say the least- Halloween night the town was full of trick or treaters as usual- some whom possessed costumes a little too 'real'. However, if getting candy with a few demons and monsters meant making Tom happy, then Marco was okay with compromising, having dressed up that night as a traditional vampire with Tom dressed of course, as his 'father', a joke Marco found to be wearing thin as the night went by.  
With Thanksgiving Marco found the table ladened with traditional food from both side of his family heritage, as well as some odd dishes that the demon prince himself had brought over; no matter how much he had wanted to spare Tom the hard feelings, he simply refused to eat anything that was still blinking and looking back at him.

It was true, with each holiday Marco endured the odd foods and borderline violent gifts that Tom had brought- even bloody hearts that Tom had given Marco in a box for Valentine's day- but oh how Marco regretted teaching Tom about Easter. It took Marcos demon of a boyfriend only half an hour of learning traditional holiday etiquette and explaining before he smiled widely- a smile Marco had learn too often meant trouble. That night, laying in their shared bed chambers Marco silently prayed to whatever god was listening, that the demon sleeping next to him would allow him to have at least one normal holiday…

Awakening slowly from under the fur comforters Marco slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes, blinking before frowning, noting the very much lack of boyfriend that was supposed to be still next to him. Sitting up Marco pouted, reluctant to get out of Tom's bed, the heat from the constant warming coals under the mattress keeping him comfortably warm. However, it still wasn't like Tom to slip out of bed without at least waking him up to let him know where he was going. Slipping his legs out from under the furred covers Marco slipped to the edge of the bed, feet dangling just an inch above the floor, already a few bunnies hopping over to sniff them curiously as Marco giggled, bending to pick one up.

"Well at least I have you guys to say good morning too." Marco chuckled, stroking his fingers softly under the bunny's chin, noting the soft coo it released before he set the animal down on his lap, stretching his arms up before noticing a small box resting at the foot of the bed. Raising a brow curiously Marco reached over for it, noting that the box was a bit long and flattish- reminding him of the boxes he saw in clothing department stores. Shaking it he heard the swishing of paper as well as something else sliding inside the box. Ushering the bunny from his lap Marco began to undo the pink and yellow ribbon that wrapped around the box, noting the gaudy Easter egg and bunny print that marked the cover of the box- looking almost crudely hand drawn; Marco smiled at the thought of Tom sitting down and drawing them, wondering if perhaps this was the present that Tom promised. Placing the ribbon neatly on the bed Marco placed the lid of the box beside it, already moving the tissue paper aside before taking the small hanger out of the box, cheeks turning a rosy red at seeing just what exactly hung off of it. The first piece of clothing that Marco saw was a top resembling that of a tank top, with thin straps that were covered in pink faux fur, the rest of the top made out of sheer pink silk save for where the same faux fur covered two small sections on the front, clearly meant for hiding a pair of breasts. The sides of the top as well were laced up skill fully with light crème ribbons, and the front cut low to show more of ones chest.

Swallowing his embarrassment Marco set the top to the side, finding a pair of fingerless gloves that had the same faux fur as the top, the shape of the finger cuttings giving it an almost pawed look that made Marco begin to place the pieces together. Setting them aside as well Marco found that to his embarrassment his hunch was right, for sitting in the box was a pair of pink rabbit ears.

"Damnit Tom…" He mumbled, pulling out the dark pink furred panties, noting that they were see through silk in the back with a small white bunny tail and lined with crème colored lace. Just as before where he found the gloves he found a pair of slip on flats- reminding him very much of shoes used in ballet; with the items out of the box he found the note written by Tom, a note that urged him to wear the outfit and to come find him in the throne room. Debating on throwing it away Marco knew better than to anger the demon prince by disobeying, taking his pajamas off slowly as he huffed under his breath just how humiliating it was- he had known better than to tell Tom about the Easter bunny and yet he did it anyway!

Slipping on the undergarments Marco couldn't help but shiver at the cool silk that slipped up against his backside, for a moment brushing his fingers against the faux fur front before sitting back on the edge of the bed, slipping the flats on, noticing that they were just the right size; shaking his head softly and rolling his eyes Marco found himself unable but to laugh softly, Tom must have stolen a pair of his shoes and had them measured- after all, Marco's feet were by far smaller than Toms.

Slipping on the top Marco blushed, moving the material down, however finding that no matter how far he moved it down that it still didn't go below his navel, and that his nipples were beginning to harden much to his embarrassment due to the rubbing of the silk that padded the back of the faux fur. No doubt that was how Tom had wanted it- Marco shivered at the thought, Tom always did love to stroke and kiss his nipples, always lewdly talking about how he wished Marco would let himself get just a bit chubbier so that he could cup them more. Slipping on the gloves and ears Marco crossed his arms, pouting once more as he moved away from the bed, approaching Toms large mirror, taking in the sight of himself as he moved, cheeks once again darkened and his lips pouted.

"Tom…" He groaned, hands covering his face as he tugged on his bangs lightly, he was already regretting everything he had said to the other- just how on earth did he always manage to get into these situations?

Sighing Marco looked down at the various bunnies that watched him, his cheeks heating up further, swearing under his breath about the death of him Marco began to nervously head for the door, opening it just a crack to see if any of the maids or various guards were about. Seeing that they weren't he sighed, stepping out only to squeak in response to having stepped on something squishy; looking down his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the hall, a huff of a laugh escaping him as he inspected the promptly squished yellow marshmallow treat that once been in the shape of a little chick. Gazing down the hallway Marco found much to his disbelief a row of different colored marshmallow chicks, a trail no doubt leading to the throne room in an attempt to mimic the romantic stimulation of rose petals. Sighing Marco began to follow the trail of marshmallow treats, spying a few red and purple jelly beans dropped along the way- just how cheesy could Tom be?

Looking about as he walked Marco noted that he had yet to see any of the usual maids or guards about- the usual noises of the hellish castle replaced with a cold silence, the candles burning low from where they were hung. Slipping past the large barred door that lead to the bowels of the kingdoms dungeons Marco noted the lack of hellish creams and cries, a shiver running down his spine at the thought before he approached the throne room, waiting just a moment before realizing no guard was there to announce his presence. Opening the thick door just a crack Marco heard the voice of his beloved demon calling for him to enter, a shiver once more washing over Marco as he stepped inside, the door closing loudly behind him.

Where Marco was used to seeing the throne room scattered with old forgotten bones and weapons used to punish, Marco found that the room was cleaned up, not a trace of its usual violence to be found. Gazing up upon the steps that led to the two thrones Marco found more of the candy treats much to his amusement; however, as he walked he found his cheeks darkening and his mouth going dry at the sight before him. For sitting upon the throne with one leg hanging over the throne chair arm was Tom, dressed in his usual attire of ripped up clothing, the smirk on his lips and the curling of his talon like finger urging Marco to come closer, the teen unable to deny his demon.

"I see you have found the present I had left for you," He started, reaching out to bring Marco closer once the teen approached, pulling him so close that Marco had no other choice than to move to sit on Toms lap, turning his head to watch the demon, eyes half lidded and cheeks dark with partial embarrassment.

"You look delicious." He finished, fingers stroking down Marco's bare thighs, another hand moving behind Marco to stroke at his puffy tail and to playfully stroke the curve of his cheeks. "Did you like the trail I left for you?"

"Yeah- you're a real dweeb you know that?" Marco laughed, leaning in for a kiss, nuzzling the tip of his nose against Toms before he pulled back, a soft squeak of a noise escaping him as he felt Toms fingers slip under the waist band of the panties. "Y-you're such a pervert too."

"Am I now? Were you not the one to tell me of your Earthen traditions?" Tom countered, fingers teasingly grazing Marco's skin, the hand on Marco's thigh moving up to grope at the small bulge that began to grow between Marco's legs. "Besides, bunnies are good for keeping my anger away, and what better way than to keep it away than by burning off some excess energy?"

Opening his mouth to retort Marco was silenced by Toms' hand squeezing softly against his clothed cock, Toms hand rubbing the faux fur against Marco's ever growing sensitive erection. Slipping his hands off of him Tom moved Marco by his hips, swinging his leg back over the arm rest as he moved Marco to straddle his thighs, forcing the tan skinned teen to look at him.

"You'll be having a Easter celebration with Star and your family tomorrow- but today? Today you are my little bunny, and I have a lot of steam I need to let out." Tom practically purred, leaning in to close the gap between his lips and Marcos, both his hands sliding around Marco's waist and dipping lower for him to cup and knead at Marco's perky backside, rubbing the silk against the warm flesh underneath, soliciting a moan from the teen, allowing Toms forked tongue to slip in past his lips. Arching his back Marco gladly pressed closer, his own tongue stroking shyly against Tom's before he gasped, feeling the cotton tail on the back of the panties being played with, the silk fabric once more sliding against his skin as Toms tongue pinned Marco's with ease before coercing it past his lips, urging the other to kiss him firmly, sucking on the foreign tongue once Tom had the pink tip in his mouth. Bringing his left hand up Tom stroked the side of Marco's neck, mindful of his sharpened nails as he stroked down the small bump of Marcos Adams apple. Stroking his fingers once more down the bump of Marcos throat Tom trailed his fingers lazily down one of the furred straps, moving the tips of his nails down the silk before cupping what little breast Marco possessed behind the furred 'bra'. Rubbing and circling the nipple he knew to be behind the fabric Tom purred, the kiss having broken for Marco to catch his breath, all three crimson eyes on Marco's.

"Who's my beautiful little bunny?" Tom cooed, stroking and kneading the nipple through the fabric, his eyes taking in the sight of Marco's sliding closed, his cheeks once more flushed. "You know, someday you really should gain a bit more weight up here, I'd love to have something a bit softer to nibble on."

"Mmm, you're just a pervert." Marco mumbled, unable to help the way his nipples hardened, his own hands reaching out to stroke at Tom's curved horns, tongue darting out to lick at his bottom lip. "You and your breast fetish…"

"I wouldn't say that," Tom chuckled, leaning in to bite sharply on Marco's neck, sucking the skin to surely bruise it before tugging back and releasing it. "I simply have a Marco fetish."

Trailing his tongue down the bitten flesh Tom blew on the skin, a smirk tugging on his lips at seeing the way Marco squirmed, the hand on Marco's backside beginning to knead before retreating, only to send a playful smack to Marco's left cheek. Flashing a playful grin Tom smacked a bit harder, watching as Marco's eyes darkened with each smack that Tom delivered, the demon knowing full well just how aroused a simple thing as spanking made Marco. With each smack Tom increased the pressure he added, knowing full well the cheek must have been turning red from the force behind the smacks, a yelp of a cry being heard before he stopped, Tom's lips kissing away a stray tear that had slid down Marco's cheek, the teen more worked up in frustrated pleasure rather than pain. Whining Marco nudged and rocked his hips, his hands stroking Tom's horns once more before he moved in for a kiss, peppering soft ones against Toms lips and cheeks, over each eye and to his ears, whining as Tom continued to rub his nipple and the other hand rubbed his backside.

"Please- just do something else besides teasing!" Marco whined, his lips pressing and brushing down Tom's jaw, kissing the spot under Toms ear where Marco knew would make the prince moan the loudest. Rewarded for his good behavior Marco was kissed once more, his mouth opening obediently for Tom who pinned his tongue and playfully outlined Marcos eye teeth before bringing his hands to Marcos front, raising the fabric up so that it went over Marco's nipples, the sight earning a growl from Tom once he broke the kiss, his lips pressing just above the left nipple before he darted out his tongue to give the flesh a slow lick. His third eye rolling up to watch Marco's reaction while his tongue slowly began to lick and roll the nub lazily, a smirk beginning to tug on his lips before he began to lazily suck and nip on the flesh, his free hand beginning to tease and pinch the other. Pleased with the small mewls and whimpers that forced their way from past Marco's lips, Tom sucked and nipped a bit harder, his hand stroking down from the other nipple down to Marco's waist, just shy of the waist band of the panties. Moaning softly Marco's fingers stroked and tugged on Tom's locks of hair, his eyes darkened with lust as he rocked his hips to create friction, urging Tom softly to move his hand lower, his erection already pressing painfully at the fabric restraint, pre cum surely staining the silk of the panties. With a sharp nip and lap of a tongue to Marco's nipple, Marco was soon rewarded with the fabric of the panties being pulled down slowly, Toms mouth moving to the right nipple, the hand, much to Marco's frustration, slowly brought the panties back up, a chuckle of a laugh being sounded from the licking demon.

"If you want those off you better take them off yourself." Tom cooed, leaving the nipple alone to gaze up at Marco, pressing his nose softly against the love bites that littered Marco's skin. "I want you to get up, turn around and give me a show, you want to show off your lovely little ass for me, don't you?"

Feeling one of Toms hands stroking the furred part of the undies Marco whined, nodding, stopped from getting up however as Tom's hand gripped his hip, pulling in close for the demon to whisper in Marco's ear.

"Shake that little bunny tail of yours and I might just have a carrot for you." Pulling back Tom winked, slapping Marco's backside hard once more before ushering him off.

With a huff at the pun Marco slid off from Toms lap, pulling the front of the top down as he stepped away, adjusting the rabbit eared headband he wore before giving Tom a playful smiled, bringing a finger to his lips before biting on it, his lashes fluttering for a moment before he brought his hand down, turning around to show his backside to the demon, arching a bit to push his hips back as he playfully wiggled, causing the faux tail to wiggle and move in turn. Turning just a bit Marco caught sight of the way Tom watched, a smile on his own lips as hips continued rocking, slowly moving the panties down inch by inch, the flesh of his curved backside soon being revealed as the panties rested by his knees, playfully he leant further over, using his gloved hands to part his cheeks Marco showed off to Tom his pink and puckered hole, his erected cock aching and twitching from hanging before he moved around, letting the panties slip to his ankles before stepping out of them. Slowly walking back to the throne, dropping to his knees without being told, already fumbling with Toms' pants zipper to take out the demon's thick cock. Licking his lips Marco tugged the zipper down, moaning at the sight of Toms cock, helping in pulling down the fabric of Tom's jeans as he pressed a kiss to the purplish hued tip, already dribbling with pre-cum. Closing his eyes part way Marco gazed up at the demon, lips tugged in a soft smile before he brought them to the tip, teasingly tracing his lips with the tip before opening his mouth to close them around it, fingers slipping under the cock to stroke at Tom's sensitive sack, careful to stroke and fondle them in the ways that he knew tom liked. Hearing the demon before him groan Marco began to take more of his length into his mouth, tongue relaxing as he bobbed his head slowly, taking only a few inches before allowing himself to deep throat, practically purring at the sounds Tom made, each grunt and groan making Marco tighten his lips around the cock and fingers knead.

"Such a good bunny, going to have to keep you caged up in my room if you keep this up." Tom growled, stroking a claw of a hand through Marco's hair, careful not to mess up the head band a he rocked and bucked his hips, fucking into Marco's willing mouth, the teenager before him humming tightening his lips around the cock in his mouth. Biting down upon his bottom lip Tom continued to rock and thrust his hips, tugging softly on Marco's bangs before ordering the other to stop, Toms three eyes practically glowing with lust. "Come here little bunny, I want to break you."

Not needing to be told twice Marco got up from his knees before climbing up onto the throne once more, straddling Tom's thighs, his lips pressing to the demons in a hard and chaste kiss, hands once more finding hold on Tom's horns as the demon brought a hand to the teens backside, fingers slipping easing between the two soft cheeks before a lubricated finger began to stroke and prod at Marco's puckered hole.

Shivering Marco broke the kiss to gaze at Tom's third eye, fingers stroking the sharp and pointed ends of his horns as the finger slipped inside of him, earning a gasp. Marco knew better than to squirm, knowing a painful slap to his backside would be felt; biting his lips he forced himself to be still, the finger that stretched him beginning to thrust and stretch roughly, soft squeaks and whimpers escaping as Marco stroked his fingers down the horn and to Tom's pointed and pierced ears just as a second finger was added, making Marco squirm, the dreaded smack soon following, his eyes widening as he forced himself to once more be still, forced to feel the two fingers inside him, thrusting and stretching him, curling before a third finger was forced in, earning a moan of pleasure and pain from the poor teen.

"Ahh- Tom, not so rough on your poor bunny…" Marco whined, stroking the demon's ears, lips brushing against his cheek. "Please- not so rough."

Practically purring at the touching of his ears Tom grunted, his fingers no longer thrusting roughly, a kiss pressed to Marco's lips in apology. "I'm sorry…"

"You're a demon, you can't always help it, just, remember," Marco blushed at his own words, "bunnies are fragile creatures, you don't want to hurt your bunny, do you?"

"No…" Tom growled, nipping Marco's bottom lip before letting it go, his fingers sliding from Marco's hole, his pre-cum and saliva covered cock being held as Toms free hand moved Marco's hips down, allowing the tip of his cock to brush the partially stretched hole before he had Marco press downwards, slowly having Marco take more of his cock, cooing praises with each inch he took until Tom felt that he was fully sheathed, a kiss pressing to Marco's lips. "Such a good bunny, going to make you all nice and sore, tomorrow you're going to be thinking about me with each movement you make."

Whimpering at the thought Marco shifted his hips before beginning to slide up, keeping the tip of Tom's cock in before slowly sliding back down upon it, his hands once again wrapping around the base of Tom's horns, holding onto him for support as he slowly began to fuck himself, lips pressing to Tom's in feather light kisses as the demon rested his hands on Marco chest. Stroking the fur over where his breast would be before using the tips of his nails to rip the fabric down the middle, Tom helped the other in taking it off before his fingers once more began to stroke and knead at Marco's 'breasts'. Spying the look of embarrassment on Marco's face Tom leant in to teasing lick and bite the right stub as he had done before, his third eye rolled up to watch the way the other moaned and watching him back, the human teen continuing to rock and lazily fuck himself, his back arching in pleasure, cheeks darkening at the licking and biting. Continuing to hold onto Toms horns he began to thrust down a bit harder, hips rocking with each downward thrust, tom's teeth surely leaving love bites across his chest and around his aching nipples; on a particularly rough thrust Marco cried out, feeling one of Tom's hands resting against his hips to help in his thrusting as well as the other one moving to stroke and tease Marco's neglected cock. Stopping however Tom smirked, forcing Marco to stop his thrusting much to his displeasure, a whine tearing from his lips.

"Too-om?!"

"I want you to turn around, got it?" Tom growled, watching Marco do so slowly, changing position with Tom's steady hands on his hips so that Marco's back was to him, once more nestled on Toms cock before the demon growled for him to continue, the other all too happy to do so as he pressed back, his head brushing one of Tom's horns as he felt one of Tom's hands beginning to stroke a hardened nipple as the other hand brushed and fisted Marco's cock. Thrusting and rocking his hips harder Marco moaned lewdly, feeling the love bite Tom was peppering against his shoulders and neck, his cock aching painfully in Tom's hand, wanting more than ever to cum, but knowing he was not yet allowed to- a rule that he and Tom agreed upon a while back in their relationship.

Crying out at a particularly deep thrust Marco's eyes widened before sliding closed, his cock dribbling and slick with pre-cum, he could feel Toms' cock beginning to twitch, a cry escaping once again as his prostate was slowly abused, Marco's breath becoming quick and shallow.

"Tom please- I need to-" He whimpered, shaking his head to try and force himself not to cum, uncaring that the head band was nearly off. "Please!"

"Cum for me little bunny." Tom growled, his forked tongue darting out to lick the shell of Marco's ear before he bit sharply on the lobe, feeling the way Marco clenched around his cock, the teens back arching as he began to climax, Toms hand fisting him firmly once more, urging Marco to continuing cuming, intent to drain him. Biting the side of Marco's jaw Tom finally allowed himself to cum after feeling Marco beginning to pant, ordering the teen to once more clench around him as he came, Toms hips shifting to milk himself, making sure to fill Marco deeply as he let the teens cock go, his cum coated fingers coming to his mouth to lick them off much to Marco's whine of embarrassment. With a roar of a groan Tom felt himself go slack, arms wrapped around Marco lazily as the teen on top of him went dead weight, Marco's head resting against Tom's shoulders, his lips pressing to the underside of Tom's neck.

"You know, you should tell me more about holiday traditions- oh don't give me that look, you knew what you were getting into the moment you told me about bunny costumes." Tom chided, tossing the head band aside as well as helping Marco take off the gloves, watching as the shoes were next.

"Yeah, innocent bunny costumes- costumes meant for meet and greets." Marco huffed, no serious anger in his words as he kissed Tom once more, a laugh tearing from him as he watched Tom proceed to take out a small stashed bag of candy from beside the arm rest. Despite the sugar and marshmallow treat being a bit gooey and warm, Marco still took a bite when offered, his eyes rolling before he snuggled closely to Tom, shifting his hips lazily to slip Tom's cock out.

"Well I'm not innocent, my mind is full of sin and ideas of fucking pretty little Marco's." He teased, licking sugar from Marco's lips. Hearing the groan from Marco, Tom relaxed, stroking his hair with a grin. "Hey, be happy I had the maids and guards ordered to be gone for today, you can't say I was being totally inconsiderate."

"Barely." Marco huffed, eyes closing as he was given another treat.

"Besides, something tells me, tomorrow when you get back from visiting your family, I may just have to try something with eggs."

Groaning loudly Marco took one of the marshmallow treats and idly tossed it at the demon beside him, deciding it was best not to think about what Tom would do with said hard boiled eggs…


End file.
